With the development of functions of an electronic device, the electronic device is able to perform various functions. For example, a user may use the electronic device to search news by web browsing, to download relevant applications and play various games, and to capture moving images and an image using a camera provided in the electronic device. In particular, the electronic device includes a high-performance camera, and therefore, the user may store an image having as many pixels as a high-end digital camera having professional camera functions.
However, when the electronic device is in a sleep mode, a camera module included in the electronic device may not be driven directly. That is, many interactions are required in order for a user to drive the camera module included in the electronic device which is in the sleep mode. For example, the user turns on the screen of the electronic device, inputs an unlock pattern or a password that is previously set to enter an idle mode, and select a camera module by searching stored applications.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for directly driving a camera module without additional interactions even when an electronic device is in a sleep mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.